Weak Moment In Time
by AMStarshine
Summary: Roy deals with a bad rescue with some help from his wife. If the quote speaks to you, consider yourself challenged.


"The best place in the world is in the arms of someone who will not only hold you at your best, but will pick you up and hug you tight at your weakest moment." Unknown

-

Roy DeSoto dragged himself from his car into the home he shared with his wife and two children. At 8:30 on a Tuesday morning he would be the only one there though Joanne would be back shortly after she dropped their son and daughter off at school.

He was grateful for the silence. He and his partner/best friend, John Gage, had been on a harrowing rescue just before the end of their shift. A rescue involving a family with two children very close in age to his own. One of the children had life threatening injuries and the prognosis wasn't good.

Johnny had tried to get Roy to join him for breakfast. Roy just insisted he needed to go home. He didn't want Johnny to know how much the rescue had affected him. At home he could let his guard down and knew Joanne wouldn't judge him for it. He couldn't do that in front of another man, not even his best friend.

So, Roy parked himself on the living room sofa. He sat quietly enjoying the silence while trying not to brood. He was hungry but too exhausted to fix breakfast or even a simple cup of coffee.

When Joanne walked in the door 15 minutes later, she took one look at her husband and knew he'd had a bad shift. She sat quietly on the sofa next to him, pulling him into a tender hug.

"What some eggs and bacon?" She asked quietly.

"Not really." Roy's voice lacked its usual spark.

They sat holding each other tightly for a few minutes before Joanne asked, "How about some coffee?"

"Yeah. Okay." But he didn't let go. In fact, he held her tighter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She kissed him on cheek and waited. She knew it might take him some time to be able to talk about what happened. Then she would feed him and hoped he would take a much needed nap.

"We had a really bad rescue just before the end of shift." Roy reached up to wipe a stray tear away. "Family of four, two kids near Chris and Jen's ages."

Joanne hesitated, "Did they make it?"

"The parents and son will be fine, in time," Roy sighed. "The daughter's skull was partly crushed and her ribs punctured her lung."

Joanne knew nothing she could say would make her husband feel better. She just hugged him closer as he let the tears flow. "How…"

Roy took a deep breath to try to calm himself. "Tractor trailer driver lost control and pushed the car down a ravine. The kids...weren't using their seat belts." Roy stopped to take another steadying breath. "The brother fell against the sister and her body was squashed against the door."

Joanne tried to listen without emotion but gasped as Roy explained what happened. She could only imagine the force from the accident must have been great to cause such injuries to the little girl. No wonder her husband was beside himself. She would definitely make sure both her children had their seat belts on on the ride home from school later in the afternoon.

Roy continued his story as he felt his wife's hands rub his back gently, reassuringly. "Doctor Brackett said it doesn't look good for her. She's...she's only five. It's not fair." His voice barely above a whisper as he finished.

"No, honey, it's not." Joanne couldn't help herself. She felt her husband's pain deep in her heart. That could be their one of their children and they both knew it.

She could only hug her husband tighter as his tears fell. This was one of those times when he needed to just let his feelings out in the open with no judgement. He knew he could trust her enough to let himself go.

Despite her best efforts, her tears started to mix with his. She reached for the box of tissues on the side table and held it out to him. She took a couple for herself before putting the box back.

After a few minutes of tight hugs and gentle caresses she looked at her husband, "How about that breakfast and coffee?"

Roy nodded. "God how I love you, Joanne." He gave his wife a passionate kiss. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Joanne smiled, the worst of his feelings having been exposed and dealt with. "I love you, too, Roy. Now let's eat and then you can get a little sleep before I have to pick up the kids."

"Thank you." He stood and helped her from the couch.

"Any time. I'll always be here for you." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the kitchen.

She would always be there for him when he needed it and he never doubted it. Their love was strong enough to endure not just the highs but also the most emotional lows without fear or judgement. He wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
